<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two halves of the soul by 15_Royalgem_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422691">Two halves of the soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96'>15_Royalgem_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Demon Deals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Freckles, Guilt, Heterochromia, M/M, Mention of queen Vanessa, Minor Character Death, Moon, Moonjumper isn't alright ( same for the snatcher), One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Scars, Secret Identity, Singing, Slow Burn, Souls, Transformation, love square, tear gems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukian meets a new friend in the woods he call himself Ariel  he has strange making on his face and  speak strangely  and have a secret that he hiding can team urameshi figure out?<br/>And what causing a trail of disappears just who is Ariel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Original Character(s), Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Original Character(s), Kuwabara Kazuma/Yukina, Moonjumper/Original character (s), Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s), Urameshi Yuusuke/Yukimura Keiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. " good evening blue maiden"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukian  was  walking in the woods getting mints for tea  when  a sound of a twig snapped caught her attention .</p><p>The ice maiden gasped and look over a little scared  she hold her hand to her chest " i-is someone there?" She said taking a small step back ' I shouldn't have to worry ...the black-black club is gone...right?' she thought a man with light brown hair with light blue tips walks out " oh my apologise I didn't mean to give you a fright..." The man said .</p><p>Yukian blink her red eyes a few times " oh no it... alright.." she said timbily at the man she take notice of the man face  red marking going down  his eyes and chin it kinda makes his light blue eyes pop a bit " am Ariel ...am a little lost can you kindly help me?" The man know as Ariel asked.</p><p>Yukian nods " I was  getting some mint for tea..." Yukian said holding up her basket Ariel nods his head" that sounds lovely." He said with a smile.</p><p>' he kinda reminds me of kurama....am not sure why, maybe it his mannerisms?' she thought as she lead the man (who she just noticed he was wearing a ruin suit and coat.)to genkai's Temple.</p><p>" This is the 10th human this month that went missing when they visit subcon forest....no one knows what happened to them the humans that were found were missing they heads or burn to a crispe...." Koenma said though the screen .</p><p>" you said this month....were they more?" A blonde male with hetechorima eyes asked as he crossed his arms a pair of goggles hang around his neck.</p><p>" Yes but like I said the ones that were found were decapitated and burned, the one that weren't found without the trace the only puzzle piece we can fit in is that they disappear under a full moon...and according to what the human police got form the few witness that made it through the full moon night they heard singing." The baby man said.</p><p>" What about any other night?" Yusuke said leaning on a wall his black hair with green tints catching the light.</p><p>" Well that the thing the few who seen the unfortunate victim were chasing after something...it looks like a small child...or a doll." Koenma said .</p><p>" Sounds like magic ..." Kuwabara said blinking" or some form of Spirit manipulation..." Kurama said looking at one of the pictures .</p><p>" Why pick humans? " Hiei said " with they spirit energy it won't last them long...." The Miko said .</p><p>" Easier to trick?" Nastume muttered softly </p><p>" Here another about the full moon disappears.... someone was crying and the words 'am sorry' can be heard" koenma said.</p><p> </p><p>" Remorseful ,perhaps?" Nastume said looking at kurama " or lack of control of a power they don't have full control of..." The red hair male said as he hold his mouth in thought.</p><p>" Or hunger " hiei said" why hunger?" The blonde ask " the full moon victim just disappear ... unless..." The blonde continue " the full moon devor the souls along with the person leaving nothing left." Hiei said "....well that is the theroy ."</p><p>Yukian walk in with a tea tray while her guest carry the snack tray " hm?, Who this yukian?" Nastume asked as koenma panic and turned off the screen .</p><p>" My name is Ariel it nice to meet you all I do hope we get along well..." He said with a smile and a polite bow.</p><p>" Like wise" kurama said nodding his head ' .......this dude is like kurama...' nastume thought which got a small chuckled out of hiei .</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do we have a deal part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A run in with the one who been after burning and taking heads leaves Nastume soulless and a little bit emotionless to get his soul back hiei and kurama  along with a soulless nastume to do what the person that stole his soul<br/>Meanwhile yusuke and kuwabara with genki  are trying to piece Ariel together mainly who he is and what he came form</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nastume ran after a doll that would stop and start the chase as soon the blonde spots them ' dang it! Do you give up or not?!' he thought as he keep chasing after the creature <em>" nastume, wait! This could be a trap this must how they lure the others"</em>kurama said though his receiver " even it is one it not a smart one-?!" Nastume was cut off when a trap spring trapping nastume in a blanket.</p><p><em>" it was a trap wasn't it...'"</em>kurama said " I don't want to hear it fox boy!" Nastume said though his receiver<em>" alright hang on now me and hiei are on your way just stay where you're at." </em>Kurama said  nastume start to kick and move" ya better hurry up because I can sense something coming.... something big." Nastume grunts as he struggled <em>" hang on we almost there !"</em> kurama voice rang though.</p><p>Nastume free himself out of the blanket like net and went to land on the floor only something dark purple and yellow warped itself around him and a bubble like barrier appears around the area just as hiei and kurama show up .</p><p>" Dang it.." kurama muttered and hiei try to slash it " tch it to strong!" Hiei growled as he gets ready to use the dragon of the darkness flame.</p><p>" No don't use it on this.... whatever is in there.... nastume  should be fine..." Kurama muttered '... please be alright' he thought .</p><p>"Ahahaha Fooool! You blew it! You totally screwed yourself! " A large purple shadow with glowing yellow eyes the sudden appears of the creature cause nastume to fall on his butt " w-what the?!" Nastume shouted in surprise looking at the shadow .</p><p>" Nobody enter my home and leaves in one piece!" The shadow said glareing at the male coiling around him  almost like a snake have corner a mouse.</p><p>" Tch , so it was you!? Why did you kill those humans?!" Nastume demand despite the HUGE size difference between the two and he more then sure that the shadow can crush him 'the Spirit energy he giving off is making me dizzy ...I need to find away to escape.'  Nastume thought " you know it rude to when someone is going to offer you a way out of a mess you yourself put in..." The shadow said narrowing his glowing eyes ( or Nastume thinks they a he judge form the voice and this isn't the time to ask questions ).</p><p>" But tell you what though, hang on a minute....you get to live!" The shadow said inching to the blonde who crawled away uncomfortable at the sudden lack of personal space." Normally I'd eat your soul and toss your body, but your lucky one!"Nastume eyes widened at this' kurama...you hear that looks like we got a confession..' he thought to the red head ' now isn't the time to do a small victory lap in your head.' kurama reply ' we can't get the barrier down...are you able to fight him off' hiei said though the mental link ' no way I feel like am going to black out  any second form this guy spirit energy alone...' he replied .</p><p>' how he has so much sprite energy?!' hiei snapped in Nastume head which caused him to flitch at hiei sudden loud volume' hiei shhh! This guy doesn't know you two are here...' he says though the link" you won the lottery!" The shadow said waving his arms in a overdramatic way like it was a good thing"because I just happen to be missing a brain dead servant. That's right, the old one got himself killed, his head popped off and now I need a new towel boy! " The shadow said with a grin.</p><p>' I don't like the sound of that...' kurama said though the link ' how much you want to bet that this guy killed him as soon as he was deem useless' hiei said though the link .</p><p>" ....so his head just... pop off?" Nastume asked this cause the shadow to look at him " what you think I have something to do with it?" He asked glaring at him ' clearly' nastume thought glareing back "...I think you have enough commentary form the peanut gallery" the shadow snapped his fingers and a Sharp pain spread quickly though his head and brakes the link with kurama and hiei which caused him to cletch his head .</p><p>" Honestly I wasn't born yesterday... although I wasn't expecting demons to care about a human unless..." The shadow grabbed the pain striken male but his head and lift him off the ground to eye level.</p><p>" What so special about you ? Hmm? " He said looking at the male who was twiching slightly form the pain" hmm? No answer? Then let's continue where we left off shall we?" The shadow hold up a piece of paper"don't worry about the details just signed the bottom line .." nastume look at the paper a contract by the looks of things. ' I-I can't read what it saying...k-kurama...help..' he thought as a dark purple Quill appears in his hand but he didn't signed " ...oh? Not interested? Well hate to be that person but your opinion doesn't matter to me!" He shouted thorwing the blonde to the ground .</p><p>" Now then...do we have a deal? " The shadow said nastume slowly got up still holding the quill ' ....I don't have a choice... he'll kill me if I don't do what he says..this guy could probably put a guy like toguro a run for his money ' he thought his head was fill with static meaning he can't talk to hiei or kurama ' am sorry...' he thought as Nastume sign it " well that seals the deal let me just grab this real quick.." the shadow said and snapped his fingers which send a shock though the blonde body which caused his soul to leave his body .</p><p>" Whoops ! Looks like your soul belongs to me now!" The shade said with a grin as the barrier fall and kurama and hiei run towards the blonde who was staggering and fell on kurama 's shoulder " but don't worry if you finish your chores you'll get it back heck I'll be nice and let your friends here help since am such a nice guy." </p><p>Hiei can see nastume empty eyes he can sense his spirit energy and glares at the shadow he was about to attack when kurama put his arm in front of him stoping him "who are you?" Kurama asked trying to hold his anger down hearing the blonde breathing and his heart beat is enough to not thorw him in a rage " Am the snatcher red!" The shadow now know as the snatcher said with a smirk .</p><p>" ...well then snatcher do you know how many spirit world laws you have broken?" Kurama asked his trying not to rose whip this guy ' physical attack may not work on him' kurama told hiei though the link .</p><p>" Pfft let me guess you want to question me?" He asked " I answer your questions when you get your friend stuff done pro on being soul less. They can't feel pain at least not alot " the snatcher said before laughing hysterically.</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do we have a deal part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" so one of our task is to.... deliver mail?"<br/>" Hn sounds easy enough"<br/>".....the other..task...are.... questionable..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" that the last of the mail." kurama said as Nastume give a letter to one of the dwellers who kinda light up as the mail was given to them a faint smile was on the blonde face.</p><p>"...it amazing how he still alive after having his soul taken form him.." hiei said as Nastume got up and look at the contract.</p><p>" ....it worry some though....he got himself burn while dealing with the fire sprite...he didn't even flitch let alone noticed the burn till I point it out.." the red head said .</p><p>" Plus...it seems his more easily tried ..." He said as the blonde put the contract away " we have to go over to the manor...and get something of his..."nastume said looking at the two.</p><p>" A manor?" Kurama said rise an eyebrow and look at the snatcher" and what do we need that belongs to you?" Kurama asked green eyes looking at glowing yellow ones .</p><p>" Why you asking me for?" The snatcher  asked as coiled around the red head and pointing a claw at his cheek just enough to draw blood before the shade drag it down a hand grabbed his wrist "... what are you doing?" Snatcher asked looking at the blonde "... Don't ....touch...him...or...the..deal..is off.." the blonde said a flicker flame of rage was in the blonde hetechorima eyes.</p><p>" Geez ,Protective much?" The snatcher scoffed as he swiped his claw away. Nastume soon after put a hand on kurama 's bleeding cheek, running a finger on the wound <em>'this is my</em> fault...' he thought before asking " you... okay?" The red headed nodded as he began humming his magical melody, causing his hand to faintly glow.</p><p>The oversized shadow squinted  at the action and quietly muttered,"Quiet the skill..."in retaliation hiei swiftly pointed his blade at him, causing the snatcher to give him a smug look and a cackle in return.</p><p>" Can't kill what already dead little man!" He cackled at hiei much to the Miko annyoed" d-don't ....fight him, hiei..."nastume said as he removed his hand form the red head face '<em> fighting this guy won't solve anything, for now patience is our ally in this.'</em> kurama said though the mental link.</p><p>" Perhaps we should get to the manor..." Kurama said holding hiei back before he stab <strike>or try to .</strike> The shadow with his blade " Whoa whoa whoa, hold you three!"the snatcher said moving his body blocking the trio form the bridge." Where do you think your going?" The snatcher asked looking at the three,hiei give kurama a look that reads ' what he's doing now?' , " am going to have to take this." Snatcher said taking hiei 's sword this cause hiei to growled at the oversized shadow, ' <span class="u"><em>if that shadow wasn't already dead I would killed him!'</em></span> hiei thought with venom .</p><p>"Come on ...hiei..." Nastume said tugging on his sleeve  , normally hiei would have slap the blonde hand away or threatened to snapped his wrist like a twig , but due to the circumstance  he just clicked his tongue and pulled his arm away ' he took hiei 's sword for a reason....I think it a good thing the last two task I didn't need my rose whip...' the red head thought as the shade give them three mask , Nastume have a cat like mask, kurama has a( Ironically) fox mask, and hiei a dragon mask .</p><p>" What are these?" Nastume asked looking at the mask " they dwellers mask kid, you might need them if you want to see what can't be seen with normal eyes." The snatcher said , as Nastume put the mask on his head and went to pulled it down to see how it works only to have the snatcher stop him using his finger , " uhh not here kid , there nothing hidden in the woods you need to see." He said the blonde rise an eyebrow at the shadow and look at the red head.</p><p>' His hiding something ...' kurama thought green eyes narrow in suspicion as he looked at the shadow who put hiei 's sword in his tree house ," now get going !!" The snatcher shouted his voice echoing though the woods causing the birds to fly away ,hiei tsked ' was supposed to scare us?!' he thought red eyes narrowed, but still walked to the bridge" tsk...does he expects us to jump?" The short male said noticing the damage bridge " it seems so..." Kurama said he was debating whether or not he should use his powers , his question was answer when the blonde take a running start and jump over the bridge and landed on the other side .</p><p>The blonde wave to the two demons as if to tell them to hurry up,"...I keep forgetting that he doesn't wait for long when it comes stuff like this,it a good trait but at the same time...." Kurama muttered as hiei jump over the bridge and he soon follow , the trio made they way to the manor they foot step crunching the snow " it looks like the door is blocked ..." Nastume said  as he went to clear the snow only to have kurama grabbing his wrist , " don't get to close I sense spirit energy form the statues ." The red head said " must be a security system...." Hiei said looking at the stone headless angel, " ...how are supposed to get inside..." Nastume asked out loud.</p><p>" Though the cellar my guess..." Kurama said opening the door "... what you think is down there?"the blonde asked looking inside "by the spirit energy the manor is giving off.... something unpleasant..." Kurama said as he walked inside follow by hiei "...you can feel the malice form there... can't you?" Hiei asked over his shoulder, nastume nods " ....and I have a feeling that we weren't the only one who got sent here.."the blonde said walking inside .</p><p>
  <strong>in the cellar</strong>
</p><p>" I hate it when am right..." Nastume said seeing chains on the wall  slipping the mask on his face he sees a outline of a man and a faint put line of a crown can be seen,"Just what happened here?" He asked " I don't Sense the soul.... perhaps he passed on ?" Kurama said lifting the mask off his face ,"...we should asked botan when we get out of here.." nastume said ." We just need something form the attic , right? What the worse can happen?" Hiei said walking up the cellar steps </p><p>
  <strong>3 minutes later.</strong>
</p><p>" ........... Don't...say it.." hiei said nursing his frozen shoulder as trio gasped and pants as they didn't have much of a choice but to run and hide like scared kids form a hagged women with ice powers " perhaps this snatcher knows her?" Kurama asked and went to open a chest and see a crown there was a bits of rust on some parts a name was ingrave " prince....Ariel?!" Kurama read the name in shocked by the name " wait isn't that the name  of the guy yukian brought to the temple?" Nastume said kurama was about to open his mouth when the sound of something being move and falling over cause them to jump slightly .</p><p>Kurama looks over and see two kids " goodness...." He said picking up the shivering kids " we should take them hope.." Kurama said looking at the two kids one was pale wearing a purple dress with pants and a top ear the other was wearing a green dress and a light blue now" poor kids..." Nastume muttered softly </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. " we're not friends kid!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So the two kids that were save are (according to Hattie anyway) friends of the snatcher calling him a soon-deh-ray much to the tiro amusement</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" thanks for saving us back, we would been ice pops if you didn't show up !" The kid with the top hat said the girl with the bow girl nodded as they warm up to the fire." What were you doing in the place in the first place?"kurama said as Nastume treat hiei's shoulder  " ....you jinxed us back there hiei..." Nastume said which caused the red eye male to glare at the blonde , " you know am right...your lucky you can resistant  to ice  otherwise..," nastume cut himself off  reminding the ice sculptures that was in the manor.</p><p>Hiei take notice of the blonde shaking hands " soul or without soul, you still overanalyze things.." hiei said as he popped his shoulder when it was defrosted ," you should focus on the situation at hand.." he said getting up and putting on his coat " and that is?" Nastume asked tilting his head at the short male" getting your soul back, and getting answer form that fool  a shadow that made a mistake of stealing your soul." Hiei said .</p><p>" Perhaps we should have our two new friends talk to him, maybe change his mind on this whole thing." Kurama said with a slightly humorous tone this made nastume and hiei look at the red head as if he grew a second head," what are you talking about?" Nastume asked with an rise eyebrow, " would you ladies tell them what you told me?" Kurama said this cause Hattie to blush and tip her head to cover her face " me and snatcher are BFFS..." She said with a faint giggle' that fox is at it again...' hiei thought ' heh ,puppy love ' nastume thought , then they took a double on what girl just said .</p><p>" Your friends with that guy?!?" Nastume shouted in surprise Hattie nods her head, "yep although he won't admit his a soon-deh-ray ." She said trailwling her hair , ' kurama are you thinking what I think I hope your thinking..' hiei said though the Link a gleam in his eyes kurama shake his head at him, ' not really my friend it be best  to not stoop to his level.' he replied looking at the blonde who was talking to Hattie and Bonnie ,' him knowing we with these two should be enough to get off our case about the contract he forceing us to do holding his soul as a hostage .' kurama said  though the link nastume grabbed the contract, " the Last thing on the list is to.... defeat a possessed outhouse?" Nastume blink at it in mild confusion hiei's eye twich at this , " this is ridiculous!" He shouted nastume got off his knees and went to find outhouse with the girls leading the way with kurama and hiei following behind.</p><p><strong>one outhouse fight later (the girls were watching form the sidelines till they got bored and Hattie chase after a butterfly to genkai's Temple)</strong>.</p><p>" Looks like that the last thing on this thing..." Nastume said crossing  the last thing of the contract much to the relief of the red head ," he have to return his soul since-" kurama was cut short  when a shadowy tail  hit him and hiei in the guts and send them flying and a barrier went up," kurama, hiei!"  Nastume called out to them the two got up, " they fine you should worry about yourself...you see you were right  about something." The oversized shadow warped his body around nastume in a coil, " you see his head didn't pop off...it fell off as soon as he became useless to me , and guess who just became <em>obsolete</em> to me? That right...you" the shade squeezing the blonde a bit  which caused him to gasped at the sudden pressure.</p><p>" I knew it...I bet that what you did to the others before him right?" Kurama said  glaring at the snatcher the shade laughed " most of the times they would already have gotten themselves killed or moonjumper got them before I can do anything." The shadow said with a cackle, " it not it'll make any difference who gets who making people suffering it what we do! Granted moonjumper doesn't like but hey what choice do we have or he has in that matter!" Nastume pulled himself out of the coils and grabbed an old pipe and hold it up like a sword , " snatcher as a spirit detective you under arrest for the crimes you have committed!" The blonde shouted the snatcher look at his empty coil and the blonde and cackled," your a sneaky little thing aren't you?" He said with a smirked " good luck kid!" </p><p>
  <strong>tbc</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>